A lithium-ion secondary battery comprises a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and an electrolyte present between these two electrodes; and charging and discharging are mediated by lithium ions in the electrolyte moving back and forth between the two electrodes. In general, its negative electrode is formed by applying and drying a paste or slurry negative electrode material on top of a current collector to form a negative electrode active material layer, and then subjecting the resultant to a rolling process, etc., as necessary. Technical literatures relating to negative electrodes for lithium-ion secondary batteries include Patent Documents 1 to 6.